


Happy Birthday, Moca Aoba

by TheShinySword



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Rated T for... look I can't control these two, Snapshot of a possibility, They just want to flirt, light hint of NB Moca if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: Moca Aoba's always been better at giving presents than getting them.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Happy Birthday, Moca Aoba

“Aoba-sensei! Hold on please!”

Moca stops just outside the revolving door of the towering skyscraper her publisher calls home with her hands shoved in the pockets of her open cardigan. Chisato threw one over her shoulders before her first meeting with the publisher years ago—called it a hoodie for adults—and Moca’s been wearing them ever since. She waits for the harried young editor, undoubtedly sent out by his seniors to deal with the eccentric author, to catch his breath with a wry smile.

“Will you please reconsider?” There’s a contract clutched in his hands with a big blank line waiting for Moca’s signature. Poor guy’s probably gonna have to stay late getting scolded if he can’t get her to agree but Moca’s not nice enough to fall for that.

She rocks back on her heels with a wink. “Nope.”

The editor sighs, “I’m authorized to agree to your requests.”

Moca’s eyes light up. She’s well aware just how out of line her demands were but something something big risk big reward. “Wo~ow, you really love Moca’s work that much?”

“Sensei… you’re a very successful author.” No matter how many times people say it, Moca doesn’t really believe it.

“And on my birthday! What a present!”

“O-oh! Happy birthday Sensei!” The editor bows. “We’d be happy to take you out for a drink sir—ma’am—sir!”

“Nope~!” Moca guffaws. She leans over, snags the contract from the man, skims through it and signs on his back with a flourish before he can stand up. “I have somewhere I actually wanna be.” She chucks him the papers right as he straightens, sending him scrambling to keep them from falling over the sidewalk.

“Sensei!” He calls out one last time as she begins to walk away.

Moca looks over her shoulder granting him approximately 25% of her attention. The rest is already driving away in her car waiting for her body to catch up with the plan.

“How old are you?”

She opens her mouth to be snarky and realizes it’s kind of a good question. Ran and Tomoe turned 30 in April right? Or was that last year? It was getting hard to keep up. Chisato would know but she’s not gonna bother her to sate some dude’s curiosity. “Who knows.”

And she walks away. It helps her keep up the mysterious author image anyway.

* * *

“So when should little ‘ol Moca be showing up for the surprise party?” Moca uses her foot to shut the door of the beat up old sedan she bought when she and Chisato moved out to the privacy of a house too far off the train lines to comfortably walk to. Her phone shifts between her shoulder and ear. She shimmies goofily to realign and waits for Himari to reveal too much, leaning on her car.

“2PM!” Himari excitedly reminds her before gasping and rushing to add, “But there isn’t a surprise party!!! Tomoe just needs your help with, uh, building a shed.”

“Okay~ Okay~. Moca’ll bring her whole tool kit.” Himari’s always been the worst of them at keeping secrets.

“Do you have tools?”

“Oh Moca’s got all the important ones. The smacky one, the spinny one even brrrr brrrr one.”

“… please don’t use tools around my children.”

“Hehe, what, you don’t want auntie-uncle Moca to use a hammer around Itsuki?” Moca grins thinking about her collection of red-headed nieces and nephews. “I’ll teach him how to juggle!”

“T-Tomoe has her own tools! So you don’t need to bring any of your own!”

“Darn, mine’s all sparkly and pink too.”

Himari sighs affectionately on the end of the line. “I gotta go pick up the kids from daycare. See you tomorrow?”

“Yes ma’am.” Moca salutes to no one.

“Happy birthday Moca.”

“Thanks Hii-chan.”

Moca slips away from her car and drops her phone in a drooping cardigan pocket. It’s a wonder how time has changed her. Once upon a time a birthday without her friends would have been the end of the world, and now it just means she has something else to look forward to.

She smiles and she wanders down the short path from the driveway to her house, hidden by trees and a front garden left to grow wild. Moca really is a grown up now. Growing up is just learning to love your people differently.

Besides, Moca laughs at the sound of scampering from the other side of the front door, Moca’s branch of the family expanded too.

As soon as she opens the door, Moca gets a face full of golden hair and a hot wet tongue. Weight presses on her shoulders, forcing her back a few steps before she can get her arms around her assailant.

“Reggie~ Good boy~.”

Moca gives her sweet golden retriever a full rub down, using both hands to scratch up and down his sides as he tries to give Moca a face mask made of his own spit. It’s disgusting. She loves it.

“Reginald, down.” Moca can’t quite see the speaker but she knows the voice better than her own and her grin is uncontrollable by the time Reggie’s fallen off her shoulders.

Reggie trots off to Chisato’s side with his tail beating through the air like he’s readying to take off. Which totally isn’t fair, Moca would do the same thing every time she sees her wife too if she could.

Moca’s metaphorical tail thunders through the air at Chisato’s visage even if she’s just in an ordinary blouse and slacks— the uniform she wears to teach children who have no idea they’re getting acting lessons from someone who could have been the greatest actress of her generation. Who still could be if she wants to.

“Hey pretty lady, it’s my birthday.” Moca stretches her arms up and brings them down behind her head. “Wanna get hitched?”

“Tragically I’m spoken for.” Chisato holds up the gold band with a tiny diamond inset in the center. It cost Moca the entire advance for her first book. Still worth it.

“Just a little kissaroo then~.” Moca skips closer to Chisato but she’s stopped by Chisato’s outstretched fingertips, pressing into her chest.

“You’re covered in dog saliva,” Chisato says with a stern shake of her head.

“But birthday?” Moca playfully whines as Reggie sweeps the floor with his tail, unaware of what his enthusiasm has denied her.

Chisato snorts and rolls her eyes with great affection. She presses two fingers to her lips, granting them a small kiss, and then softly lays them over Moca’s mouth. Moca resists the temptation to nip.

“Now,” Chisato’s eyes fall to half mast as a wicked smile creeps up her face. “What else can I get you, birthday boy?”

Moca’s smile curls up the corners of her mouth, “Moca’s got an idea.”

* * *

“There’s nothing like being warm, cozy and wet,” Moca murmurs, head just barely poking out above the steaming surface of the water. Moca never cared much about soaking in a tub before Chisato started to join her. Reggie gets left to pout outside the bathroom—he’s a mama’s boy through and through and Moca’s not about to share on her birthday.

“Phrasing dear,” Chisato teases, wrapping her arms tighter around Moca’s waist and pulling her wife in against her chest. She always puts all her hair up in the bath—Moca would be lying if she didn’t admit seeing the perfect curve of Chisato’s neck wasn’t a sneaky reason she was so clean.

“Hehe.” Moca settles comfortably on her wife’s breasts, eyes fluttering shut. “How old am I?”

Chisato parts Moca’s hair down the middle, sorting the short heads perfectly even on both sides so Moca looks something like an American teen idol from the 90s. “I’ll be thirty two this year, so you’re thirty one.” She erases her work with a wave of her hand and a kiss to the top of Moca’s head.

“Knew you’d remember.”

Moca doesn’t know how she got so lucky but she’s finally stopped thinking it’ll end at any moment. She’s so freakin’ in love it’d make her stupid if her wife wasn’t so smart. “Got you something.”

“Hmm?” Chisato wonders, fingers absently stroking Moca’s belly.

Moca reaches out of the water, stretching out her heat reddened fingers before settling them back in the water over Chisato’s hands. “I signed the contract today.”

“Really?”

“Yuuup. Moca sold out.”

“You didn’t sell out, you sold the movie rights to your first novel. That’s something to celebrate.” Chisato rolls her head down and kisses the side of Moca’s forehead. “Did they finally give in to your demands?”

Moca can feel Chisato’s chuckle vibrate through her chest. “Yup. Moca’s on the production committee and I got the director I wanted on board.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so committed but I’m proud of you.”

“You know,” Moca breaths deep, hot steamy air filling her chest. “With me and the director united, we could probably cast anyone we want in the lead.”

Moca knows Chisato caught on from the way her fingertips dig into to Moca’s stomach and the way her chest hitches. She looks up, trying to figure out if it’s a good or bad sign.

Chisato looks away, chewing on her lower lip. “That’s why you fought so hard to keep the movie rights?”

She relaxes. “The book’s about you.”

“Nobody knows that.” The details were changed and enough dragons were added that only their closest friends realized Moca is a hack who can only write about things she’s lived through. And dragons.

“I know and I don’t want someone else to play you.” Moca slides her fingers between Chisato’s.

Chisato flips her hand so their palms touch. “I’m probably blacklisted from every major studio.”

“Indies only baby~!” Moca kicks out her leg and wiggles.

“You’re willing to tank the movie on the off chance I might want to return to acting.”

There is no other reason to make one. “You gave up your career to be with me.”

“I didn’t give up anything,” Chisato laughs and she’s right because no one could ever make Chisato do anything she didn’t want to anymore. “I don’t miss my career.” A pause. “I do miss acting.”

“Think about it?” Moca says with a smile and the knowledge that Chisato has already decided on an answer.

“I will.” She sighs as warm as the water. “Thank you, for the choice.” Then she lowers herself down in the water and whispers huskily into Moca’s ear. “But you’re supposed to receive gifts on your birthday, love.”

A sudden chill cuts through the warm water and jolts up Moca’s spine. “Eh heh, what can you get ‘ol Moca? I have everything I want.”

“Everything?” Chisato asks, blowing teasing air over Moca’s ear as her hand drifts lower in the water.

Moca shifts comfortably and decides it might be fun to get a little something too. “Always welcome to get creative.”

“Happy Birthday, Moca Aoba.”

“Thank you very much, Chisato Aoba.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing little possibilities. Snaps shots of a life the characters could live. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Moca Aoba. I hope we have many more possibilities to write together.


End file.
